


Maggie

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [32]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Hey! Im back :)Same old reminders: All the characters beling to Supergirl & CW except for Maggie Sawyer and Alex Danvers (Yes, this Alex is NOT the canon Alex who I don’t recognize), All mistakes are mine, This is a part of a Series (for new readers), English is not my first language. Please Comment and kudos so I know you still love me ;)With that being said, let the angst begin :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Im back :)
> 
> Same old reminders: All the characters beling to Supergirl & CW except for Maggie Sawyer and Alex Danvers (Yes, this Alex is NOT the canon Alex who I don’t recognize), All mistakes are mine, This is a part of a Series (for new readers), English is not my first language. Please Comment and kudos so I know you still love me ;)
> 
> With that being said, let the angst begin :D

William plunged head first into the water. His arms and legs wiggling around trying to reach for the surface. Two strong hands came into the water and scooped him up.

"You almost did it!" Alex praised the small boy as she pulled him up back on the surfboard.

"I did!" William said, wiping the water coming from his hair away from his eyes.

Alex and William were far from the shore but not too deep. The water was up to Alex's shoulders and her feet could touch the underwater sand. They were catching the soft parts of the waves coming in.

"Did Mommy saw?" William asked, sitting straddling the surfboard.

Alex turned her eyes to the sand were Maggie was sitting on a beach chair, "I bet she did buddy".

It was the last weekend of Summer and next Monday William was gonna start Kindergarten. They've decided to spend it at Alex's parents beach house in Midvale.

"I can stand for a long time" William said thrusting his hand in the air with excitement.

"Sure you can bud" Alex laughed and ruffled his wet hair.

Alex was teaching William how to stand on the surfboard but so far the boy could only stand for a second or two before losing his balance.

"Ready for another one?" Alex asked, already watching a new wave building up.

William nodded with a big yawn.

"Hey! No sleeping on my surfboard mister" Alex scolded the boy with a smile.

William giggled

"Wanna go with Mommy?" Alex asked

William nodded with another yawn.

"Ok, let's ride this last one" Alex said, "Get ready"

William laid down flat on the surfboard and held on tight to the edges while Alex kept the surfboard close to her. The small wave came in and pushed them forward and William stood up for a couple of second before falling on the water.

"Almost dude!" Alex said, scooping him up from under the water.

William nodded and held on tight onto Alex's neck while Alex walked them out of the beach and into the sand.

"Go straight to Mommy" Alex said as she placed the boy safely on the sand.

William ran towards Maggie who was already waiting for him with an open towel.

"Done with your kid?" Jeremiah asked Alex while walking towards her with a surfboard under his arm.

Alex smiled at her father, "Yup".

"Good, Because now is my turn with my kid" He smiled

"Let's see what you got old man" Alex teased as they both walked into the water.

Back on the sand, Maggie was towel drying William.

"And I was standing for a long time" William muffled through the towel on his face.

"A long time?" Maggie asked amused.

William nodded eagerly with a yawn. Maggie turned to see Eliza standing in front of the house with another clean towel.

"You gotta take a shower first baby ok?" Maggie told the sleepy boy, "Mimi is gonna give it to you"

William whined and rubbed his eyes.

Maggie pulled down his wet shorts, "Hurry to Mimi, you are nakey nakey" she said, gently pushing the boy towards Eliza.

But William had other plans. He sprinted away from Maggie straight towards the water.

"William Danvers!" Maggie shouted.

She tried to stand up and run after him but it was difficult with her belly.

Eliza muffled her own laughter with the clean towel she had in her hands. She pulled at a small rope she had on her deck and the sound of a bell caught Alex's and Jeremiah's attention.

She'd installed that bell to call her daughter and husband back when Alex was a kid and she and Jeremiah would spend hours on the beach.

Alex turned and saw William splashing and spinning around on the shore, completely naked.

"Hey! get your ass back" She shouted firmly.

William looked up to her and sprinted back towards the house with loud giggles. Maggie caught him, wrapped him up with the towel and carried him inside.

Jeremiah was sitting on his surfboard, laughing hard.

"It's not funny" Alex said with frustration, also sitting on her surfboard.

"Oh but it is" Jeremiah said, "Do you have any idea how many times your mother had to chase after you naked like that when you were his age?"

Alex rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"He looks just like you" Jeremiah said with a gentle smile.

 They both stood silently floating on their boards, taking in the beautiful sky and horizon.

"You know, sometimes I think about the life that I have" Jeremiah broke the silence, "And memories of those years where I almost lost it all"

Alex stared at him quietly, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"I am definitely lucky" He said softly

Alex shook her head, "Stop remembering those times Dad, they are already forgotten"

"I know sweetheart" Jeremiah smiled, "But I will always regret going missing for those years"

Alex nodded. She remember clearly that time when Jeremiah decided to disappear for 4 years. She was 12 years old and Kara was 10. She remembers the endless nights she saw her mother crying.

"I remember it was hard but now we are adults and we understand" Alex said, "Besides...I can't judge you anymore"

Alex turned her eyes towards the house were Maggie was now coming out with a dressed and very asleep William in her arms, Eliza behind her. They sat on the beach chairs under the big umbrella.

"I've also missed soccer games and school plays" Alex said sadly, "And too many nights away from him"

Jeremiah smiled and shook his head, "You, my love, are nothing like me. You would never abandon your family"

Alex looked back at him and nodded, "Never".

Jeremiah smiled widely.

That night, Alex was restless. She turned and tossed around and couldn't find sleep. She stared at Maggie absently. Maggie was on her side with a pillow between her legs sleeping peacefully. Alex gently traced her fingers along her face. Her full lips slightly parted. The freckles adorning her cheekbones and nose adorably blending perfectly on her beautiful sun-kissed natural tanned skin. Her beautiful soft hair falling on her face.

She tucked some locks of hair behind her ear, "I Love you" Alex whispered, "I love you so much".

 

On Monday morning Alex hurried around the kitchen getting William's lunch box ready. The front door opened and Kara bursted in.

"Am I late?" She said, adjusting her glasses nervously.

"No" Alex said with a smile.

"Oh, good!" Kara sighed deeply, "There was a fire at a gas station" Kara whispered.

Maggie came down the stairs with William.

"Oh!" Kara said immediately taking her phone out for pictures.

William was dressed in black shorts, a white polo with the school's insignia, black school shoes and his hair perfectly styled.....and a grumpy face.

"Why the face?" Kara asked behind her phone lens.

"He wants to wear his Paw Patrol sneakers" Maggie said.

"Oh that's ok buddy, you can wear them another time" Kara knelt in front of him.

"Not to school" William shrugged, "Mommy said now I have to wear this" he pointed at his uniform.

"I know! Isn't that exciting? It means now you are a big boy!" Kara said

"And you do get to take your Paw Patrol lunch box" Alex said from the kitchen wiggling the lunch box with a big smile.

William was finally in Kindergarten and Maggie and Alex couldn't be prouder of their little boy. Alex really wanted William to skip Kindergarten and go straight to first grade but Maggie had insisted that their son shouldn't miss a single school year and that every year would be a unique forming experience for him.

"This is good for him" Maggie said standing next to Alex watching their son interact with some old friends and new ones in his new classroom.

"He is gonna get so bored" Alex whispered

Maggie nudged her softly with her elbow, "Stop...we need to encourage him"

"Yes but-"

Their conversation was interrupted by the familiar sound of Alex's cellphone.

"Oh got to go" Alex hurried kissing Maggie's cheek and leaving after kissing William in the head quickly.

Maggie shook her head and sighed heavily, rubbing her belly. She could feel the baby moving. Maggie will soon be in her 8th month and they are yet to know the baby's gender. She's been researching options for their next appointment.

A soft tug on her jacket pulled her out of her thoughts. William was looking up to her with his big hazel eyes.

"I'm in the red table. My name is there" the boy pointed at a small round table near them with labeled names on it.

"Yeah? That's cool! You love red" Maggie smiled

William nodded with excitement, "Red like spider man"

"That's awesome mushkin" Maggie said, watching the boy run back to his friends.

 

Later that day Maggie came to the DEO to have lunch with Alex. She nodded with a smile to all the agents greeting her politely.

"Hey" She said walking into Alex's lab.

Alex held her finger up indicating Maggie to wait a second.

Maggie chuckled and shook her head while taking the two burritos out of the paper bag.

Alex scribbled some notes into a notepad and turned around to face Maggie, "Hey" she said with a smile taking one of the burritos.

Winn popped his head through the door, "Did you got my fries?"

Maggie nodded biting at her veggie burrito and pointed at another paper bag.

"God I love you" Winn said taking the bag and joining them for lunch.

"Stop flirting with my wife" Alex tossed a ball of paper at him from across her desk.

Winn dodged it and buried his face on the french fries.

"So...I've been researching and I found this place were we can go get a 4D type of scan of the baby" Maggie said

Alex nodded with her mouth full.

"Why haven't Kara X-Rayed you again?" Winn asked with his mouth full of cheese and french fries.

"Because it will ruin the experience" Maggie rolled her eyes

"And Kara wouldn't know what she is looking at" Alex explained with amusement

Winn shrugged, "True"

"Anyways, This place offers therapeutic massage before the scan to try and make the baby move positions. Also, you and William can come and they have like a bonding room where we can all see the baby in 4D and it is said to be a beautiful experience" Maggie said sipping from her Ice Tea.

"Is Dr. Armstrong ok with it?" Alex asked

Maggie nodded, "I called him today and he said that it was ok as long as the clinic send him everything for his record"

"Well...sounds like a plan then" Alex smiled, "Make the call"

Maggie nodded with a smile.

"Can I go to this bonding experience?" Winn asked again with this mouth full.

"No" both Alex and Maggie said at the same time.

Winn laughed tossing one french fries to both of them.

"Agent Danvers, Agent Schott I need you both now" J'onn voice came from Alex's desk intercom.

Alex and Winn dropped their food and ran out of the office. Maggie took one last bite and walked out behind them.

"What is it?" Maggie asked worried

Alex took Maggie by the arm gently and guided her away, "There was a anonymous threat to the president. You should go Home, I might come late tonight"

"Is the NCPD working with you guys?" Maggie asked curiously.

"Not yet. The threat came from a small group of Aliens activists" Alex explained, "We got this for now"

"Ok" Maggie sighed.

Alex kissed her softly on the lips, "Don't wait up" she whispered before turning around and walking away leaving Maggie alone in the room.

 

Maggie really really missed being out in the field. Desk duty was painfully boring and she felt so useless. Signing dumb papers while she saw detectives running in and out of the precinct felt like a torture. On top of that, she was in so much pain lately. Her back was killing her and her mood changes had been over the chart. She's been starting to get headaches recently as well and her ribs were destroyed. Boy or Girl, she got one hell of a kicker.

"Is this ok?" The sweet soft voice of William pulled her out of her thoughts.

Maggie was standing next to the dining table folding laundry while William was practicing the ABCs by pairing letters with objects.

She looked down at the worksheet on the table, "Good job baby but what is this?" she said pointing down at a drawing.

"That's a Kite" William said

"Yes...but is that the letter you use for Kite?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

William looked at the paper in full concentration, eyebrows furrowed and everything.

"Think about the word" Maggie said, "Look at me"

The boy looked up.

"K....K..." Maggie started sounding the letter

William looked at her lips intensively and Maggie thought he couldn't look more adorable with his disheveled hair and puffy red cheeks.

"Oh!" William opened his eyes wide and grinned, "K for Kite!" he said

"That's my boy" Maggie nodded

William giggled and turning his pencil upside down he started erasing his mistake with the tip of his tongue out in concentration.

Maggie smiled and walked into the laundry room to take the freshly washed clothes from the washing machine. When she took a black t shirt out, she noticed very small white pieces of napkin stuck on the fabric. Maggie frowned and took another piece of clothing noticing the same. After taking the whole load out, she realized that Alex most have left some napkins in the pocket of her pants and now the napkins were destroyed and stuck on the clothes.

Maggie clenched her jaw furiously and took a deep breath. Reaching for her cellphone she dialed 1.

"Babe?" Alex answered breathless.

"Danvers...how many times have a asked you to please not leave anything in your pockets?" Maggie asked angrily.

"I don't know what you mean" Alex said, voices and car doors could be heard in the background.

"I just took out a load of laundry with hundreds of little pieces of napkins stuck on the fabrics because you couldn't remember to take them out of your pants" Maggie said loudly

"Maggie that is no big deal, Listen I-"

"Well since this isn't a big deal...from now on YOU are doing laundry" Maggie said

"Seriously Maggie, I'm in the mid-"

"I ask you for the little things and you can't even do them" Maggie continued, "How hard it is to empty your damn pockets?" Maggie asked furiously and hung up.

She took the clothes and tossed them back into a basket and walked out of the laundry room, leaving the basket behind.

It was around 1am when Alex came home. After checking on William, she came into the room.

"Thanks for dinner" Alex said sarcastically since that night Maggie didn't left food for her.

Maggie was sitting on her side of the bed watching tv. She didn't responded.

Alex shook her head and walked into their bathroom to take a shower.

Maggie closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She was trying very hard not to make a scene. She felt so tired and in pain.

Almost 30 mins later, Alex came out with boxers and a white t shirt. Her hair wet.

"You wanna know what I was doing when you decided to call me with one of your tantrums?" Alex asked, standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed on her chest.

Maggie looked at her and opened her mouth to speak but Alex cut her off.

"I was in the middle of an operation" She said pointing at her own chest, "I was busy doing something very important"

"Oh and what I do is not important?" Maggie asked, tossing the control remote to her side and straightening up on the bed.

"Not laundry" Alex scuffed

"It's not about laundry Danvers!" Maggie hissed, "Its about everything" she tossed her arms in the air.

"Oh please Maggie" Alex rolled her eyes dismissively.

"You come home and your kid is asleep in bed showered, fed and with schoolwork taken cared of. Your House cleaned. Your Clothes cleaned. Dinner always ready for whenever you decide to bring your ass home" Maggie's face was red with anger.

"Not tonight" Alex murmured.

Maggie shot her eyes closed and took a deep breath, "All I ask is for you to do little things to help me"

"Oh I'm sorry Maggie. I'm sorry that I actually have important things to do than emptying my damn pockets like..I don't know, keeping this city safe?!" Alex hissed back.

"You are being so arrogant right now Alex Danvers" Maggie took the control remote and pushed the Off button, leaving the room in darkness.

"And you've been acting like a child lately with your moods! You are worst than our 4 yr old kid" Alex said, pulling the bed cover off her side to get in.

"The truth is that as soon as you leave the DEO you stop being Agent Alex Danvers. But you are supposed to be a wife and a mother 24/7 and honestly? You've been sucking at both" Maggie said the last words without thinking and covered her mouth in the dark to muffle a gasp.

Alex stood in silence, looking at the ceiling in the dark.

In their 8 years of marriage and their almost 5 years as mothers, Maggie has never said anything that would imply that Alex was not stepping up to her role as wife and mother. If anything, Maggie has always reassured Alex whenever the latter would feel guilty about constantly leaving them for the job.

A soft sob escaped Maggie's mouth and she turned to her side, giving her back to Alex. She heard a couple of soft sniffle from Alex before exhaustion took over her. They both fell asleep with tears in their eyes and unspoken apologizes.

Alex woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She stretched and reached for her cellphone to see the time; 10am. Maggie was obviously gone to work and William to school. J'onn had given them the day off but there was no way Alex was gonna stay in the house. After a quick shower and throwing in casual clothes, she walked out of the house...not before stopping at the laundry room and giving a quick glance to the basket full of clothes.

 

"Agent Danvers" Vazquez said from her desk, "Aren't you supposed to be free today?"

Alex nodded, "I thought about coming in and check on some labs" she said, a warm cup of coffee in her hand.

"Ok" Vazquez said with a frown sensing something off with Alex but decided not to push the agent.

Alex nodded again and walked away towards her Lab office.

"Alex" J'onn voice made her turn around in the hallway.

"Hey J'onn" Alex said with a small smile.

"I thought I said that you guys could take the day off?" J'onn frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah I know but-" Alex pointed at her Office door, "I decided to come in for a little bit and work on some....uh, labs in progress"

J'onn raised an eyebrow questioningly but nodded, "Very well" He said not convinced.

Alex nodded sternly, "Have a nice day Sir" she said with a small wave of her hand and left before J'onn could even reply.

Alex closed her office door behind and took a deep breath. Maggie's words from the night before still pounding hard in her head. She sat down in her chair and took her cellphone out, deciding whether to text Maggie or not. It was already 1pm and she hadn't heard from her wife at all and it felt wrong.

"Aren't you supposed to be off today?' Kara asked, walking in dressed as Supergirl.

"Everyone keep saying that" Alex murmured, staring at the phone in her hand.

"Yeah...cause you are supposed to be home, relaxed" Kara said, dropping with a sigh in a chair.

"Aren't you supposed to be flying around?" Alex asked, her fingers working on a text.

 **Hey, you didn't called for lunch** *deletes*

 **Hey babe, You left without saying goodbye** *deletes*

"The city is pretty quiet today" Kara shrugged, "I do have to go to CatCo, Snapper wants the draft I've been working on"

Alex nodded, her eyes on her phone.

 **Hey Maggie. I think last night we both said things we didn't meant** *deletes*

 **Baby, I miss you so much today. Let's talk?** *Deletes*

"Alex?" Kara's voice pulled her attention from her cellphone.

"What?" She asked

"I asked you if you had lunch" Kara raised her eyebrow

"Oh....I'm not hungry" Alex said.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked, resting her elbows on the desk in front of her.

"What you mean?" Alex asked nonchalantly.

"You've been staring at your cellphone as if it held the answer for eternal youth" Kara shrugged, "What's up?"

"Nothing" Alex shook her head, "Me and Maggie had a big fight last night and we said hurtful things"

 **Hey, I forgot to tell you I'm off today. I'm cooking and picking William from school. See you at home** *Sends*

Alex puts her cellphone on the desk, "Maggie's been very moody lately and I've not been the most supportive wife I guess" she shrugged

"Oh poor Maggie" Kara sighed

Alex squinted her eyes at her with a raised eyebrow.

"AND poor you!" Kara said quickly with a smile, "Wanna talk about it?"

Alex shakes her head, "No...there is not much to say. I guess we are not communicating well"

"Ok...well, the pregnancy is almost over" Kara smiled, "Things will get better soon".

Alex nodded with an appreciative smile.

"Anyways I got to go meet up with Snapper. Wish me luck" she said standing up.

"Good luck" Alex said with a wink.

 

Maggie read the text message in silence. Her office door opening caught her attention and a young Detective came in with files in her hands.

"Here you go Detective Sawyer" The woman said with a smile.

"Thanks Detective Carter" Maggie reciprocated  the smile.

The detective nodded and left the room.

 **Ok, sounds good. See you at home** she replied to Alex's text.

Maggie sighed and opened one of the files. She shook her head and picked up her desk phone.

"Detective Carter, the files you gave me? One of them is missing several forms" Maggie said to the phone.

She rolled her eyes at whatever excuse the young detective was giving her, "It's ok don't worry. I'll just go and Print them out" she sighed.

Stepping up and walking towards the Printing & Copy room, she started pressing buttons in one of the machines. When the machine started chirping in motion, Maggie leaned back against a wall, waiting for the old machine to slowly print out the forms.

Her mind went immediately to Alex and to the words they exchanged the night before. Maggie has been feeling so sad throughout the day thinking that she'd hurt Alex's feelings. She's also been feeling anger and frustration at Alex's dismissively words for her. All she knew is that they needed to make up tonight because they had their appointment in two days and Maggie really wanted them to enjoy the bonding experience.

She desperately wanted things to be ok and back to normal.

She sighed deeply and caressed her belly, "I hope you allow us to really see you baby" Maggie whispered down to her belly.

A weird noise from the machine pulled Maggie from her thoughts. She walked towards the machine and noticed that it was stuck.

"Oh come on!" Maggie grunted, nudging the machine with her hip, "Work you old piece of trash"

Two male detectives walked into the room engaged in a conversation.

Maggie cleared her throat and started pressing buttons to try and make the machine resume the printing job.

"All I'm saying is that I don't want to take this complaint” One of the detective said

"Well...I'm not gonna do it. I actually have to interview a suspect" The other detective said, setting up one of the machines to copy a piece of paper.

"Oh come one! I have a dinner date with my girlfriend. I'm gonna be late if I take this" He said with frustration.

Maggie listened to them both speaking. What she would give for a simple complaint as long as she was not stuck behind a damn desk all day.

"What is it?" Maggie spoke, startling both men.

"What is what?" One of the man raised his eyebrow.

Maggie rolled her eye, "The complaint, what is it?"

"Oh" The detective said looking down at the file in his hand, "Some noise complaint from a neighbor. Apparently the house next door is playing very loud rock music" he said.

Maggie nodded and looked between the broken machine in front of her and the file in the detective's hand, "I'll take it" she said.

"Really?" He smiled.

"Don't be an idiot Kinsley, she is pregnant" The other detective scolded.

"It's just a noise complaint, I'll handle it before going home" Maggie said dismissively.

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes" Maggie nodded, taking the file from his hand, "Enjoy your date" she winked.

 

Alex knocked on William's classroom door.

"Hello Mrs Danvers, we are early today" The teacher asked with a polite smile.

"Yeah" Alex nodded knowing that she was picking William a little early today, "I hope that's ok"

William spotted Alex from his chair and with a huge smile he ran to her arms.

"Hey buddy" Alex said, scooping the boy up.

William simply hugged her tightly.

"Alright, I'll bring his backpack" The teacher said softly.

"You came to pick me up and not mommy" William said, tilting his head.

"Yeah, I thought that maybe you and I could give mommy a surprise. Maybe buy her some flowers?" Alex asked, kissing his little nose.

"Like a birthday?" William asked with his eyes wide open.

Alex laughed, "Kind of but not a birthday...more like, a We Love you Mommy surprise" Alex winked

"Yes" William nodded with a sweet smile, "And we can buy balloons Mama. Red balloons" he said excitedly

"That's an awesome idea buddy" Alex said

"Here you go" The teacher said, handing Alex the backpack.

 

Blowing the last balloon, Alex made a knot and placed it around the dinning table along with other 20 red balloons. A large bouquet of red roses stood in the middle of the table.

"This looks like Valentine's day dude" Alex chuckled.

"I know, mommy is gonna love it" The boy nodded and threw a handful of red glitter on a large cardboard that spelled I LOVE YOU MOMMY.

"I'm sure she is gonna love your face full of glitter" Alex ruffled his hair making the boy giggle.

She walked into the kitchen to continue with the cooking. She was making a Triple cheese pasta by William's choice. She looked at her cellphone, it was almost 6pm and she had no missed calls from Maggie. She frowned. Maggie always pick William up at 4 and is home by 5pm. She dialed her number 1 and was directed immediately to voicemail.

_This is Maggie Sawyer and I'm not available at the moment. Please leave a message with your contact information and I will make sure to return the call, Thank You!_

"Hey Maggie, I was calling because it's kind of late. Dinner is almost ready, let me know when you are near so I can re-heat the garlic bread" Alex rolled her eyes and smiled, "and yes...I actually cooked. See you in a bit" Alex stopped for a second and looked at William who was very concentrated in a mess of glitter, "I love you" she whispered and ended the call.

An uncomfortable feeling settled deep in her guts. Alex kept her eyes on William who was now trying to open a second bottle of glitter.

"Easy on the glitter bud" Alex said and dialed Kara's phone.

 _Hey there! You've reached Kara Danver's voicemail. Which means that I am most definitely very busy_ _because I would never ignore a phone call. Please leave a message and as soon as I-_

Alex ended the call. She dialed J'onn.

_You have reached the Sprint cellphone number 1-876-_

Alex ended the call. Her chest was starting to feel tight. She dialed Winn.

_Hello. It's me, Winn if-_

"oh oh" Williams voice caught her attention and she saw his t shirt and arms covered in red glitter, "I'm gonna need help Mama" William said with an apologetically grin.

Alex dialed Lena.

_*Busy Tone*_

The sound of a car pulling up into her driveway pulled her out of her trance and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Mommy is here" Alex said shakily and walked towards the front door stopping abruptly at the Red and Blue lights flashing inside of their home through the curtains in the glass windows.

Everything stopped for Alex. Her heart froze. Her stomach turned. A small pulled of her hand made her turn her head down to William who was frowning and moving his lips at her but she couldn't hear his voice. She couldn't hear anything but her own blood flowing up to her head, throbbing loudly in her ears. She turned her head back to the door when it was abruptly opened and she saw Eliza running in, scooping William up in her arms and take him out of the house.

Alex frowned, everything felt in slow motion. She wanted to screamed and ask what her mother was doing here and why she was taking her son....but she couldn't, her body was frozen in place, unresponsive.

Kara came dressed as Supergirl and cupped her face. Alex opened her eyes wide. Kara was talking to her, she knew because her lips were moving but she couldn't hear. She wanted to asked them to leave because Maggie was on the way.

Because they had a surprised for Maggie.

She needed to clean William's glittery mess.

The garlic bread was cold.

Why was Kara looking desperate?

"Alex!!" Kara's voice startled her and suddenly everything came to live.

The static voice coming from the radio stuck at the Police men’s chest standing in her doorway. 

One of the balloons popped and Alex jumped.

Kara shook her and forced her to look at her, "Alex...Are you with me?"

Alex frowned, "What...I-" she was breathless and so confused.

"Alex...” Kara cupped Alex’s face firmly and searched her eyes, “Maggie has been Kidnapped". 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....Here it is. I honestly don’t know how to feel about it lol I am not entirely happy with it but it needed to come out. I know is kind of long but I didn’t wanted to have a third chapter. I needed to finish this part to move forward with the series. I apologize if its not what you expected. As always please make sure you comment so I can know your opinions and because I just LIVE for your comments <3 Thank you for your patience and Im sorry for my delay. 
> 
> PD: Can y’all Believe from now on Taylor will be part of the tags? :) 
> 
> As always: English is not my first language so all mistakes are mine. If you are a new reader, please know that this is a part of a series and you’d have to go and read the previous parts to understand it completely.
> 
> Thank You all and I hope you enjoy!

Maggie woke with a gasp. Her hands going to her belly protectively. The darkness surrounding her was disorienting as well as the sharp pain in her head and shoulder. She blinked several times trying to adjust her eyes to the lack of light to no avail, the room was dark and cold. She was laying on the floor.

Taking several deep breaths, Maggie tried to sit up grunting from the pain in her shoulder. She took her uninjured hand and touched her left shoulder feeling her damped shirt which she knew was blood judging from the pain. Maggie swallowed because she knew that whoever kidnapped her had disabled her DEO bio tracker.

"Son of a bi-" Her words were cut off by an intense headache.

Touching her face with her trembling hand, Maggie felt a large cut above her right eyebrow that was bleeding. She pushed herself back to sit against a wall and assessed the situation.

Maggie remembers going to respond to a Noise Complaint and then a crash. Her face hit hard against the steering wheel and then everything went black. Now she woke up in a dark room....judging from the wooden floor and coldness of the room she'd say she is in a basement. 

Suddenly, A single small lamp on the roof above her turned on and Maggie jumped in surprise, taking her hand to cover her eyes from the overwhelming brightness. She scanned her surroundings, the room was small and judging by the wooden stairs in the middle of the room connecting up to a white door, her asseveration about being in a basement was correct. The room was empty and the walls and roof was covered in a thick silver material that Maggie knew too well; Lead.

"Damn It" Maggie cursed in a whisper. If Kara was already searching for her, there was no way she could see her with her X ray vision or hear her heartbeats.

The white door upstairs opened slowly and a shadowy figure appeared at the top of the stairs. The light from the lamp didn't quiet reached the stairs and so Maggie couldn't see or identified a face.

"Hello?" Maggie said with a shaky voice.

The person stood still.

"My name is Maggie Sawyer and I am a detective with the NCPD" Maggie quickly said with a sharp voice.

The person didn't moved.

Maggie took a deep breath and helping herself with her knees, she slowly stood up holding her belly with her injured hand and the wall with the other.

"People must be looking for me by now" She continued a little breathless from the pain in her shoulder.

The shadowy figured stood completely still in front of the door.

"I work very closely with Supergirl and she is definitely looking for me as well, is only a matter of time before she gets here" Maggie continued, squinting her eyes to try and see the person's face.

Maggie grey impatient at the person's lack of response. She was cold and tired and in pain. She could feel the baby kicking uncomfortably. The last time she ate was at lunch hour and judging from her baby's demanding movements, she knew its been too many hours now. Her throat and mouth was completely dried.

"My- My wife is an FBI agent.....she is also searching for me as we speak" Maggie swallowed hard wincing at the soreness of her throat from dehydration.

Even as a shadow, Maggie noticed the person tilting their head.

"My wife is-"

"Alex Danvers" A deep male voice cut her off and Maggie's jaw tightened.

"You know her?" Maggie asked with a trembling voice, fearing the answer.

The figure slowly turned around and started walking through the door.

"No wait...wait" Maggie started walking towards the stairs, "WAIT!!"

The door closed and the clicks from the several locks echoed in the small room. The lamp on the roof turned off.

 

The door to the NCPD conference room was kicked opened. McConnell didn't flinched as he knew who'd just came through those doors.

"Where is SHE?!" Alex took one of the conference's room chair that was in her way and threw it to the side knocking down a lamp.

"Alex!" Kara dressed as Supergirl came behind her and hold her arm.

"You better have an answer for me McConnell" Alex said through gritted teeth.

McConnell looked into Alex's eyes. They were dark as the night and full of pure anger and for a moment he swore he could feel fire coming from those eyes and burning his bones into ashes.

"Agent Danvers" McConnell nodded to Alex, "This is Detective Lewis and Detective Powell" McConnell said gesturing to the two male detectives sitting in the table with him.

"Detectives, this is Agent Alex Danvers. She works fo-"

"Maggie's wife" Alex cut him off and pulled her arm from Kara's grip, "Someone better start talking" she leaned forward and rested her hands on the table.

"Detective Sawyer left the precinct today at around 2pm to answer a noise complaint call from a neighbor in Oakland" Detective Lewis said

"I thought Maggie was on desk duty" Kara said confused

"She was!" Alex growled

"She was" McConnell nodded firmly, "She took this complaint without consulting it with me" He said to Alex's intensive eyes.

"You said 2pm.....that was almost 6 hours ago McConnell" Alex said, "Give me details damn it!" she punched the table.

"Maggie never reached her destination. We contacted the noise complaint caller and they said a police patrol never reached their home" McConnell said

"A group of detectives are there talking with the neighbors and consulting the security video footage from the entrance of the gated community but so far the area is clean. She never made it to Oakland" Detective Powell said

Alex opened her mouth to talk when the door of the conference room opened and a young uniformed woman came through with a worried expression in her face.

Alex's heart dropped.

"Sir" The woman nodded to McConnell, "We found Detective Sawyer's car"

 

Maggie grunted in pain from the burning sensation she felt in her chest. She knew she hasn't eat and her body felt weak and cold. She paced around the small empty room and for the first time she noticed that she was barefoot. Maggie frowned confused and felt disoriented for a second. She was also missing her oversized NCPD jacket.

A hard kick startled her, "Hey...." Maggie whispered softly to her belly, "I know...I know. It's going to be just fine" she soothed her belly with her hand.

The roof lamp turned on again and Maggie stopped pacing and quickly walked to stand against the wall opposite from the stairs.

The door opened and the same shadowy figured came through and this time he sat on a staircase in silence.

"Listen" Maggie swallowed, "I don't know what you intend to do but I warn you, this is not a good idea" Maggie said.

"Says who?" The man spoke calmly.

"I am a detective-"

"You already said that" The calm and almost soft voice cut her off

"I am pregnant" She tried again, "I need to eat and I need water" she said

"I am very aware of that" The man said, "but I'm afraid none of that will happen"

Maggie tried to control her fear and trembling breathing, "You knew my wife's name, why?"

The man laughed softly, "Who doesn't know DEO Agent Alex Danvers?"

Maggie stiffened at the mention of the DEO. Whoever this was, he knew enough.

"Are you an Alien?" Maggie asked

The man laughed softly again but said nothing. Instead, he stood up from the staircase and started walking down the stairs, Maggie panicked.

"Please stay where you are" Maggie warned him, reaching automatically for her missing gun.

As the man walked towards her, Maggie noticed he held a camera in his hand. She also was able to noticed that the man was bald, tall and fit. He had a neck tattoo of a snake.

"What are you doing?" Maggie asked scared, pressing her body hard against the wall.

The man stopped a couple of feet from Maggie and held the camera eye level and snapped a picture. He then turned around and started to walk up the stairs.

"Tell me what you want!" Maggie demanded.

The man stopped and turned slowly with a grin that made Maggie's body shiver,  "I want to destroy Alex Danvers".

 

Multiple police cars blocked the street. The red and blue lights flashing into the dark night. Alex opened the passenger door before McConnell even stopped the car completely. As she jogged to where the commotion was, she felt Kara landing next to her.

Alex stopped cold at the sight of their familiar black Audi crashed against a tree. The airbag was deployed. The front window was crashed. Several detectives were interrogating eye witnesses.

"Come on" Kara said softly, taking Alex by the forearm.

Alex pulled her arm away from Kara's hold and jogged towards the car ignoring the protests coming from the police men protecting the area.

The driver's door was open and Alex leaned forward to inspect the interior. There was blood in the steering wheel and on the black leather sit.

"Forensic already took samples from the blood and swiped the whole interior for fingerprints" McConnell said from behind.

Alex ignored him and walked around the car to inspect the front. The car had crashed hard against a big tree. She then rounded the car and went to the back. Crouching down, she touched white marks on the black paint.

"She was pushed" Alex said more to herself than to the others.

She looked now and noticed dark tire marks next to their car. She followed the marks, playing a metal picture in her head.

"She was pushed into the tree. The other vehicle stopped next to her, the person took her and ran out of the scene" She said pointing at the marks.

"Alex" Kara tried softly

Alex turned around ignoring her sister and scanned the area. It was a partially rural area. There was a couple of local businesses and a small gas station at the other side of the road.

"Alex" Kara tried again more firmly.

"Supergirl" Alex said, "I want the team at the Office ASAP" She said firmly as she jogged towards the gas station.

Kara closed her eyes and with a deep breath, she bolted into the sky.

Alex opened the door to the gas station abruptly and startled a sleepy old man sitting behind the cashier. Slamming her Secrete Service ID against the protective glass she said, "Are you the owner?"

The man swallowed hard and nodded.

"I want access to your surveillance camera's footage from the last 12 hours" Alex said, ignoring the man standing behind her who she knew was McConnell.

The old man nodded again, "Sure....follow me" he said.

 

Everyone looked stunned at the big wide screen TV as the grey footage showed Maggie being pushed into a tree and quickly pulled out of the vehicle by a tall white man with a black cap and pushed into a white rusty Econoline.

"I....I don't understand" Winn said breathless.

Alex paced around the DEO conference room while the rest of the team watched the footage she collected from the gas station less than an hour ago.

"Who did this?" James asked furious.

"The man's face is covered with the baseball cap" J'onn said, full concentrated in the screen in front of him.

Winn swallowed hard, "I...." he turned to look at Alex, spotting McConnell behind her.

McConnell had recently gained clear access to the DEO like Maggie after years of working together. He's gained full trust not only from Maggie but from the agency.

Winn clenched his jaw and bolted towards him.

"You were supposed to have her back!" Winn said grabbing him by the shirt.

"Agent Schott" J'onn warned him.

"I assure you Agent Schott that We are taking this very seriously. Detective Sawyer is one of NCPD best detectives and..." For the first time since all of this happened he seemed startled and scared, "She is my partner and I am here to help in everything I can to rush this process"

"NCPD is doing it's own investigation?" James asked

"We are, but with protocols things could take some time and we do not have time" He shrugged. He knew there was no point into lying about the flaws in their system.

"Winn you need to start running face recognition with whatever you can have from that footage. Also run a data base search of that Econoline" J'onn said

The sound of a door being slammed startled the group and everyone turned around to see that Alex has left the room.

"I'm gonna go a push those DNA and Fingerprints results" McConnell said and excused himself from the room.

"Very well" J'onn nodded and also exited the room.

"Agent Danvers" He called after Alex who was crossing the command center, "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna search for my Wife" She said without glancing back.

In that moment Kara landed, "Where are you going?" she asked Alex.

Alex stopped and turned to her, "Have you found anything?" She asked.

"No, nothing" Kara shook her head.

Alex frowned, "What you mean nothing?!" she asked

"I can't hear her or see her" Kara said

Alex eyes widened and she instinctively grabbed her chest.

"That doesn't mean anything" J'onn quickly reassured her.

"Exactly. It only means that whoever have her knows what they are doing" Kara said in frustration.

"Which means that they must know about her connection with Supergirl" James said also joining them in the command center.

"We know all of this!" Alex snapped, "Obviously whoever kidnapped Maggie knows!" she yelled.

"Alex" Kara reached for her

"No!" Alex said, "You should be out there looking for her! And you too!" She pointed at James.

Alex's breathing was heavy and she seemed pale, "Maggie is missing and I-" she bent down and rested her hands on her knees, "Maggie is missing" she repeated as if trying to wake up from a nightmare.

"And we will find her" Kara reassured her

Alex straightened up and clenched her jaw tightly, "Then go out there and look for her" she growled through her teeth.

Kara opened her mouth to say something when Vazquez who was silently sitting on her post at the command center spoke, "Uh....Guys" she said.

Everyone turned towards the command center and saw a picture of Maggie in every monitor.

Alex ran towards the monitor and her breath caught at the image. The image was of Maggie with a scared expression on her face, a visible cut on top of her eyebrow and her bloody shoulder.

"Baby" Alex broke, touching Maggie's face with her finger.

"Where is this coming from?" J'onn asked.

Vazquez shook her head and typed furiously on her keyboard, "Its an Unknown source sir" she said.

Winn ran from the conference room with his laptop in his hand, "Maggie's tracker is disabled" he said, stopping abruptly at the image.

"They took it out" Kara whispered.

Alex turned with a desperate expression, "Kara-" she choked on her own words.

"We will find her" Kara repeated firmly.

Alex's cellphone rang cutting the tension in the room.

"Danvers" She replied shakily

"The DNA collected in the car matches with Maggie's" McConnell quickly said, "There was a lot of fingerprints collected and identifying them would take some time so I decided to make a different approach" he said

"Damn It! Get to the point McConnell" Alex growled

"We found one set of prints with uncharacteristic patterns" He said

"Not Human" Alex gripped her phone tightly, "Send them to us"

"Right away" He said, "Anything new?"

"Someone just infiltrated a picture of Maggie into our network" Alex swallowed

"What?!" McConnell shouted

"Got the fingerprints" Winn said

Alex closed her eyes and clenched the cellphone in her hand, "Whoever took her knows what they are doing. They most know about her connection with Supergirl and they are definitely trying to send a message with this"

"Do you think they are using her to get something from the DEO?" McConnell said

"I-" Alex shook her head, "I don't know" she whispered.

"Listen I'm gonna get back to work here, I will let you know-"

"We will be in charge of the investigation. You report to us" Alex said ignoring J'onn's glare.

"Alex you know that's not how this work" McConnell sighed.

"This is my wife and I will not let any protocol or bureaucracy get in between" Alex hissed, "We are in charge" she finished and hung up.

 

Maggie paced around the small room. Her back was killing her but she couldn't bare sitting on the floor...it was too hard and too cold. She lost track of time but she feels like she's been in here for days even though she knows it's only been hours. All she knows is that it most be very late at night. She worried about William.

_Did he ate? Who had him?_

Maggie shook her head. She knew that by now Alex must be looking for her and she knew that William most be with Eliza and Jeremiah. A soft kick reminded her that there was another child she should be more worried about. She hasn't eat or drink anything for far too many hours now. She felt dizzy, nauseous and a heartburn sensation pounding on her chest. She was in pain.

She looked up at the turned off lamp in the roof and stare at it as if trying to mentally call whoever would come down every time it turned on.

"Hello?!" She shouted into the dark room.

She started hitting the wall with her open palm, "Hey!" she called.

Maggie stopped hitting the wall when she heard movement upstairs, "Hey! I need to eat something. Please....My baby..." she cursed internally for how weak she sounded.

"Or at least please can I have some water?" She tried

Suddenly the lamp turned on and Maggie gasped in surprised and quickly moved to the wall on the opposite side of the stairs. The upstairs door opened and the same man came down and sat at the end of the stairs.

Maggie swallowed hard and tried to control her breathing. The calmed expression on the man's face sent shivers all over her body.

"Why do you think you are here?" The man asked with a soft voice.

Maggie shook her head, "I don't know. I've never met you in my life"

"True" He nodded, "But I've been watching you and your wife for 3 years now" he said with a small smile.

Maggie frowned, "Why?"

"I've been waiting for the exact moment" He continued, ignoring Maggie's question, "At first...I was gonna Kidnapped you and your boy"

Maggie felt an urge to scream at the mention of William, "You piece of shit! There is no-".

"But then you got pregnant" He cut her off, "And I knew that it couldn't get any perfect than this" he grinned

"You are disgusting. What kind of animal would kill a pregnant woman?" Maggie challenged.

His smile disappeared and it was replaced with something dark and sinister.

 

"Ok" Winn tapped on his Ipad and transferred images to the big screen in the command center, "After analyzing the fingerprints and comparing it with our Alien's census provided by the government, we got a Match with a Jaheem Bongani" Winn said.

A picture of a white male appeared on the screen.

"He is originally from a planet called Ukrit" Winn continued.

"Do we have an address?" Alex asked impatient.

"No" Winn said,  "His record is clean. No home address and no contact information"

"This information is use-"

"His name however, led me to a Cadmael Bongani" Winn said, sending a picture of a woman to appear on the screen.

"Relative?" J'onn asked

"His wife" Winn said cautiously.

Alex frowned, "Winn....get to the point" she hissed.

Winn sighed, "Cadmael Bongani was one of the many casualties we got after that wrongful raid we did three years ago when we tried to intercept a rebel group named JERICHO who by that time were planning an attack to the president"

Everyone stood in silence because everyone remember that mission. Many Agents and Aliens lost their lives that night.

"Go on" Alex gestured with her hands to Winn.

"She was pregnant Alex" Winn sighed, "The autopsy revealed that she was 3 months pregnant that night"

"This is not just any kidnapping" James said, "This is revenge"

Alex couldn't breath.

"Alex we are going to find her" J'onn was quickly to reassure her.

"How do you know?!" Alex snapped, "Where is she?!!" Alex shouted desperately.

Before J'onn or anyone could respond, she turned around and left the room.

 

"Your wife" The man hissed, "Killed my wife 3 years ago"

Maggie blinked, "What?"

"I saw her with my own eyes....She shot her in the chest two times" He said, walking towards Maggie.

Maggie stepped back against the wall, "I don't know what your are talking about".

"Her and the DEO raided our camp one night" He said and Maggie could see the hurt in his dark eyes, "I managed to escape...with the promise that one day I'd revenge my wife" He reached forward to touch Maggie's belly.

"Don't touch me" Maggie said pushing his hand away, "I remember that night. You are JERICHO" she said

He laughed.

"You are terrorists and that night the DEO only put a stop to an assassination attempt to the president" Maggie leaned forward defiantly.

The man growled and slapped Maggie's face with the back of his hand. Maggie fell to the ground hard with a grunt.

"Well now your dear wife will feel what I felt that night"

 

Alex slid her motorcycle to a stop in front of a military complex in the middle of the dessert. Kicking the stand, she jumped of the bike and bolted into the DEO base. Flashing her ID, she went through security without stopping.

"Alex" Lucy greeted her, "Please tell me you are not alone"

"Lucy stop" Alex hold her hand.

"This is not the way to do this" Lucy tried again.

"This is Maggie for fuck sake Lucy!!" Alex said desperately, "Maggie is missing and I'm losing my mind. No one knows anything. Supergirl can't see or hear her. There is no info in our records" Alex ran her fingers through her hair.

Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath aching to comfort her best friend.

"All we know is that the man that took Maggie, Jaheem Bongani, was a member of JERICHO and I know we have one prisoner here who also belong to that group" Alex sighed

"I'm the one asking the questions" She pointed her finger at Alex, "Deal?"

"Deal" Alex nodded.

Lucy nodded and gestured Alex to follow her into a interrogation room.

A man in his mid 40's sat with his hands and legs cuffed at the table.

"Hades Val, My name is Agent Lane and this is Agent Danvers. We'd like to ask you some questions about JERICHO" Lucy said, taking a sit in front of the man.

Alex stood behind Lucy, staring intensively at the man in question.

"What about it?" He asked with a shrug.

Lucy slid a photo towards him, "Do you recognize this man?"

The man looked at the photo for a couple of seconds and then looked up at Lucy, "I might..."

"We need to find him" Lucy explained.

"I have no idea where he is. I've been locked up for 3 years now with no contact from anyone in the outside" He shook his head.

"Is there anyone you know could give me information about him?" Lucy asked.

He smiled, "Gael Valdez" he said, "That's JERICHO's leader"

"Where can we find him?" Lucy asked.

The man leaned back into the chair and lifted his cuffed hands, "What's in it for me?"

"Human decency for helping save an innocent woman who happens to be pregnant" Lucy said.

He chuckled, "Funny, I am not Human nor Decent" he shrugged.

Lucy smiled and leaned forward, "Do you see the woman standing behind me?" she whispered.

The man looked at Alex who's eyes were darker than the night.

"The woman this man kidnapped is her wife...and the baby is her baby" Lucy continued, "I promise you Hades, you do not want to be alone in this room with her"

The man swallowed, "He owns The Hunt. It's a bar in 3rd Ave"

Lucy nodded, "Thank you very much" she said and stood up, "Let's go" she said to Alex.

Once they were out of the room Alex turned, "Listen....I need yo go al-"

"I'm gonna give you a 1hr head start. After that, I am sending the address to Kara and J'onn" Lucy said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Alex nodded, "Thank You"

"Find her" Lucy said firmly.

 

Alex stood in front of the bar. It was open but it seemed empty. She looked up at the sky and noticed the brushes of pink and orange coming up from the horizon. Lifting her hand she read the time; 6:32am.

Maggie's been missing for 16 hrs now. A sharp pain in her chest made her take a gasp of air. She shook her head, she needed to stay focus. Reaching to her pocket, she took her cellphone and dialed a number by memory.

"Sweetheart?" Eliza answered on the other side of the line.

"I can't talk now. Is he awake?" Alex asked

"He just woke up. Wait a second" Eliza said

Alex could hear movement on the other side of the phone and then the sweetest most purest voice invaded her entire system.

"Mama?" William asked, his sweet voice hoarse from sleep.

"Hey buddy" Alex said, a tear streaming down her face.

"When are you and Mommy gonna pick me up?" He asked and Alex could see his pout from afar.

"Soon baby...we are working on something very important" Alex said, wiping her tears away.

"We gotta buy new balloons. I bet the ones we blew last night are empty now" he said

"Yes we do" Alex chuckled, more tears coming down from her eyes, "Listen...I just wanted to tell you to not worry. Me and Mommy will be there soon ok?"

There was silence on the other side of the phone, "I haven't seen Mommy in a long time" William said with a sigh.

Alex muffled a sob with her hand, "I know right?" Alex almost whispered, "You and Mommy never spend so many hours apart, huh?" She breathed heavily.

William hummed.

"I'm bringing Mommy to you soon baby, I promise" Alex said.

"Ok Mama, I love you I'm gonna go eat pancakes now" William said excitedly.

"Bye baby" Alex whispered and hung up.

She adjusted the black back pack in her back and walked towards the entrance of the bar.

Alex looked around the bar and noticed the bar was empty except for a young man who was cleaning the tables. Alex carefully closed the door and locked it.

"Hey, we are closed" Said the young man with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, The Open sign was on" Alex said pointing at the flashing yellow and red OPEN in the entrance.

"Someone from the night shift must've forgotten to turn it off. We open at 11am" He said with a sweet smile.

"Actually I'm not here to eat or drink. I'm actually here to see the owner, Gael Valdez" Alex said.

The young man looked towards the door behind the bar area, "Uh...Mr. Valdez is busy now".

Alex reached inside her jacket and took her gun out, "Don't say a word" she ordered.

The young man dropped the cleaning cloth he was holding and lifted his arms.

"Put your hands in your back" Alex said.

When the young man put his hands in the back, Alex reached for plastic straps she brought in her back pack and wrapped his hands and legs tightly. She then put black tape on his mouth.

"Sit here" She pushed him gently into a chair behind the bar, "Look at me" she said.

The young man looked at her in the eyes, his body was trembling.

"I am not going to hurt you. I am FBI" she flashed him her FBI ID, "Some agents will come soon and they will take you out. Its gonna be ok"

The boy visibly relaxed and nodded.

 Alex patted his shoulder in reassurance and stood up to walk towards the back door. Before opening the door, Alex stopped and put a silencer into her Glock 17. She took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

"How many times have a told you to knock before you open you stupid boy?" Said a man without looking from the papers he had.

He was sitting behind a big desk.

Alex pointed the gun at him, "Put your hands on the desk" she said calmly.

The man looked up and for a few seconds he could only blink in confusion.

"Do it" Alex repeated, engaging the lock on the gun with a "click".

The man put his hands flat on the desk, "What is this about?" he asked.

"I'm gonna go straight to the point" Alex said, carefully reaching with one hand a picture inside her jacket and tossed it on the desk, "I need you to tell me where that man lives".

The man glanced at the picture and shook his head, "I don't know him".

"Wrong answer" Alex took a step forward, "Try again" she said, holding the gun with both hands firmly aimed at him.

"Who are you?" He asked tilting his head.

"That doesn't matter. What's important here is that I know who you are and I know you have the information I need" Alex said

The man stared at her in silence.

"I know you keep records of all JERICHO members" Alex took another step forward, "Where is he?"

"You know?,  more employees will come in soon. I think you should leave, I promise I won't call the police" The man said with a shrug.

Alex clenched her jaw, "Drag your chair over here" Alex said, pointing at a space next to the desk.

The man chuckled amused and dragged the chair with his feet where Alex said, "This is ridiculous and if you don't lea-"

A silenced shot to his right knee cut him off. He screamed out loud and grabbed his knee with both hands, "You stupid bitch!!" he growled.

Alex aimed the gun to his other knee, "Where can I find Jaheem Bongani?" she asked again.

The man grunted in pain, tears falling down his cheeks "Fuck You!" he shouted.

Alex's familiar ringtone she had for Kara startled her. The hours must be over and Lucy must've warned them about the location.

"Where is he!!?" Alex asked more aggressively.

The man was paled, blood was soaking his khaki pants and pooling down around his right foot, he swallowed "I'm not saying shit to you".

Without hesitation, Alex pressed the trigger and a second shot hit him in the left knee.

The man launched forward landing on the floor, screaming in pain.

"You better speak" Alex crouched next to him, pressing the gun to his chest.

The man coughed hard, his body shivering with excruciating pain. He took a deep breath and looked at Alex, leaning forward he whispered in her ear.

Seconds later Alex kicked the front door open, her cellphone press to her ear, "Send an ambulance and the police to the address Lucy gave you. I need you all to go to the address I just sent Winn....Now!" she hung up and drifted her bike out of the parking lot.

 

Maggie bent down on her knees and vomited on the floor for the second time. She was sweating and trembling. She felt a tingling sensation in the back of her head. She was in pain.

She leaned back against the wall and touched her belly, "Hey...." she shook her belly gently. A soft kick stole a small smile from her.

Maggie shook her head, breathing hard. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She felt weak.

The door opened abruptly and Maggie jumped scared. She stood up as fast as she could.

The man was holding a syringe in his hand filled with a yellowish liquid.

"What is that?" Maggie asked alarmed.

The man ignored her and reached for her arm.

Maggie yanked the arm away from his grasp and ran to the other side of the room, "Stay away from me!"

"You won't even feel it, now don't move!" The man said, walking towards her.

When the man was close, Maggie launched forwards and tackled him hard on the face with her elbow. The man stumbled back and grunted.

He wiped his bloody nose and shook his head, "Now you shouldn't have done that"

He grabbed her by the shirt and pushed her against the wall, Maggie's head hitting it hard. Not letting go of her shirt, he slapped her face again.

Maggie lifted her leg forcefully and kicked him between his legs.

"Arrgh" he grunted, bending forward.

Maggie pushed back and kicked his face with her knee.

With the syringe still in his hand, he ran forward again and this time tackled Maggie hard with his full body. Maggie cried in pain.

The where both panting. The man's nose was bleeding and Maggie was grabbing his belly in pain. He spit blood to the floor and punched Maggie hard on her ribs.

Maggie fell on the ground, gasping for air. Her vision blurred.

He straddled her and injected the syringe on her forearm. He pushed the liquid into her but Maggie screamed in anger and with all the strength she had left she lifter her upper body and bumped his head hard with hers. 

The man stumbled off of her and Maggie lay back on the floor. She reached for the syringe and pulled it back. A burning sensation in her skin told her that some of the liquid made it through but not enough. She threw the offensive object far from her when a body fell back on top of her, this time his hands were both around her neck.

Maggie couldn't breath. She desperately reached for his face but his arms were longer than hers and he pulled his head back. His hands pressing hard and without mercy around her neck. She felt the pressure in her head and the burning sensation in her lungs. She kept trying to reach something with her hands but couldn't. Her legs trashing desperately but his heavy body had her completely immobilized. Her ears were ringing.

Black patches started appearing in her sight. She felt her heart pounding, she could literally hear each heartbeat slowly decreasing.

_Thumb   Thumb   Thumb_

She blinked softly and stared at him....his eyes black full of rage.

Out of nowhere, Maggie saw two hands coming from behind the man's head. They grabbed his head and with a fast movement, snapped his head to the side.

The body turned inert immediately, and Maggie desperately gasped for air.

"Baby, breath breath I'm here" Alex pushed the body away from her and cupped her face gently.

Maggie, breathing heavily, frowned in confusion. She blinked several times, Alex's face was blurry. Behind Alex, she could see other figures and hear voices.

"Hey look at me" Alex pressed her forehead to Maggie, "Breath" she whispered.

Maggie touched Alex's face afraid that it was just dream, "A-" her voice was hoarse and she coughed.

"Don't speak. I got you baby" Alex couldn't hold back the tears, "It's over".

Maggie opened her mouth to say something when a sharp pain cut her thoughts off. She gasped looking down at her belly.

Alex frowned and looked down too and her eyes widened.

Maggie's water broke.

"Oh God" Maggie panicked.

"Lay down baby It's ok" Alex said, she looked back to Winn who was standing a couple of feet from them in shock, "I need you to bring me the medical bag Now!"

Winn shook his head and jumped into action, running upstairs.

"What do you need me to do?" Kara dressed as Supergirl leaned next to Alex.

Alex was about to say something when Maggie surged in a painful cry.

"I can't give birth here" Maggie cried in pain.

"Yes you can baby. Your body is in shock and it's going into early labor" Alex explained.

"Here" Winn said coming down the stairs and kneeling beside them with a duffel bag, "J'onn is calling for an helicopter"

"I need you to open the pouches of sterilize water and have them ready for me" Alex talked rapidly, "James please see if there is water in the kitchen. She needs to drink water"

James nodded and ran upstairs.

"I'm gonna go look for towels" Kara said and flew upstairs.

James came quickly downstairs and handled Alex a gallon of water.

Maggie went into another contraction in that moment and moaned loudly. Alex took the gallon to her mouth and tasted the water before asking Maggie to drink.

"I need you to drink some water Maggie" Alex said.

Maggie shook her head, "No. I don't want anything from that monster!" she growled.

"Please" Alex pleaded, "You have to"

Maggie saw the desperation in Alex's eyes and nodded. She swallowed water and her throat burned.

"My throat" Maggie winced.

"I know but you need to keep drinking" Alex said.

Kara flew downstairs with multiple towels and a blanket in her arms and placed them next to Alex.

"Winn, I need you to hold Maggie from behind" Alex ordered.

Winn nodded and quickly sat behind Maggie and hugged her from behind allowing Maggie to rest her head against his chest.

Kara and James paced around the room observing everything.

Alex reached for Maggie's pants and unbuttoned them, "Kara help me"

Kara quickly took the blanket and covered Maggie's legs when Alex pulled her pants and underwear off.

James walked to stand next to Winn so he could be behind Maggie and give her the privacy she deserves.

Another contraction came and Maggie cried harder this time.

Alex took one of the sterilized water pouches and cleaned her hands. She then carefully opened Maggie's legs and reached in between to feel. She gasped.

"Maggie" Alex whispered, "I can feel the top of the head"

"It hurts" Maggie shook her head.

"Hold my hand" Kara offered.

"I'm gonna need you to push baby"  Alex counldn't control the tears from falling down.

A mixed of emotions overcame her mind and heart. She was scared, angry, happy, relieved.

Maggie cried from both pain and fear.

"I'm right here baby" Alex reassured her.

Maggie took a deep breath and started to push. Both Winn and Kara supporting her body.

Maggie leaned back, breathing hard, "He injected me with something" Maggie spoke weakly and pointed at where the syringe was on the floor.

Alex nodded and looked at James. Silently James understood and without a question he took the syringe and ran upstairs.

Maggie bent forward with another push. She screamed and crushed Kara's hands.

Winn hugged her from behind and tears were falling from his eyes, He could feel her entire body trembling in pain.

"You said I was not going to be there for the bonding experience" Winn teased Maggie.

Maggie laughed softly before she screamed in more pain.

Winn kissed her temple, "I guess you were wrong huh?"

After another painful push, Alex gasped "The head is out"

She carefully rotated the baby gently to help with the shoulders, "Come on Maggie one or two more" she encourage.

Maggie shook her head, "I can't" she cried.

"Yes you can. This baby is so precious" Alex cried too, "I'm right here" she whispered.

Maggie panted rapidly and pushed again with a scream. Leaning forward she pushed hard. Winn helping her from behind and Kara holding her arm.

The baby came out completely from that last push. Maggie fell back into Winn's arms with a sudden pain relieve.

Alex took the newborn in her arms.

"Alex?" Maggie asked concerned.

The baby was not crying.

Kara let got of Maggie's hand and moved closer to Alex who was massaging the baby's chest.

"Alex what's wrong?!" Maggie asked desperately, Winn holding her back with a hug.

The baby was not moving in Alex's hands.

"Alex" Kara whispered.

But Alex kept massaging the baby's chest nonstop. Ignoring Maggie's cry.

"He is still warm. He's blood is still flowing. He just need time. He is still warm. He's blood is still flowing. He just need time" She kept repeating like a mantra while her hand never stopped massaging the baby's small chest.

"He" Kara whispered. Fat tears streaming down her cheek, "He" she whispered again.

Winn was crying too. Holding Maggie back in his arms while she desperately tried to reach for Alex. 

Kara closed her eyes and she could hear it. A fifth heartbeat in the room. It was soft but steady. It was calmed.

Like the sun coming up to dispel darkness. A strong cry came through the small body in Alex's hands. His tiny hands going into fists and his legs kicking.

He was like breathing again. He was electrifying energy in Kara's veins.

"Oh my God" Alex sobbed, pressing her ear against the baby's chest. Listening to his heartbeats and feeling him breath.

"Alex" Maggie cried uncontrollably.

Alex moved next to Maggie and turned the baby to her.

The baby was crying fiercely.

"It's a boy" Maggie laughed in between tears, "William is gonna love that"

Everyone laughed.

"Give him to me" Maggie started to pull her shirt off. Kara helping to cover her with the blanket.

Alex placed the baby against her chest and the baby quickly latched into one breast.

"Hey my sweet boy" Maggie cooed, "You and I got it rough huh?"

James came downstairs and with a soft voice he said, "The helicopter is here".

"I got them" Kara said to Alex.

Alex nodded and helped cover Maggie's body completely before Kara could take her in her arms.

Cops and DEO agents flooded the place.

Everyone looked at Maggie with some sort of reverence. J'onn swallowed his tears back and nodded at Maggie tenderly.

”It’s so good to see you well” J’onn squeezed Maggie’s hand and kissed her forehead.

Alex jumped into the Helicopter and Kara placed Maggie carefully between Alex's legs.

"See you at the Hospital" Kara said with a smile and flew away.

"Eliza is already on her way to the Hospital" Winn announced.

Alex nodded, "Thank You" she said, holding Maggie tightly around her waist.

Maggie rested her head back against Alex's chest and closed her eyes. The soft sucking sensation she felt in her left breast brought a smile into her face.

She was in pain and exhausted but Alex’s firm body pressed behind her steady her. She drifted into sleep.

Alex held Maggie tight when the Helicopter lifted up in the air. She saw the old house that hours ago held two of the three most precious things in her life disappear from her view as the aircraft flew away. She exhale the soul breaking fear she had for the past 24 hours.

She almost lost them.

She carefully lifted the blanket that was covering Maggie's body and two beautiful pair of dark chocolate eyes looked up at her. Long lashes framing the two orbs that blinked at her as he fed slowly from Maggie's breast. 

Her new love. The sensation exactly the same like the one she felt when she saw William for the first time. Breathtaking.

A tear slowly fell from Alex's eye into the baby's cheek. Alex carefully placed the blanket back and buried her face in Maggie's hair. Breathing her and taking her all in.

 

Kara, dressed in civilian clothes, Winn, James and  J'onn sat in the private hospital room that was assigned to Maggie.

The baby, already cleaned and wrapped up in a white soft blanket slept in Alex's arms.

"You know, you're suppose to pass him" Winn said

Alex softly bounced the sleeping boy in her arms.

"She did the same with William" James chuckled amused.

Kara stood up and poked Alex on the shoulder, "Can I have him?"

Alex frowned as if Kara was speaking another language, "No".

Kara rolled her eyes and slumped back down on her chair. J'onn shook his head with a smile.

"You said Eliza was on her way?" Maggie asked Winn.

"Yeah" Winn nodded.

Maggie's eyes were fixed on the closed hospital's room door. She felt desperate, "It's been hours now" she sighed.

Alex walked over to Maggie, "Hey....it's ok. They are coming"

Winn nudged Kara with his elbow and gesture to Alex with his head. Kara nodded.

"Here let me hold him so you two can be ready for William" Kara tried.

"Mom texted me a couple of minutes ago that they were almost here" Alex said sitting next to Maggie, still bouncing the baby softly.

Kara rolled her eyes again and slumped back on her chair....again.

Maggie nodded and caressed the baby's head softly, "His hair is so dark" she smiled.

"He is a carbon copy of you" Alex grinned happily.

Maggie laughed at Alex's goofy but extremely sexy grin.

But Alex was right. The baby had a tanned skin color, his hair was soft and dark. He had dark chocolate eyes and huge dimples. Full lips and a small nose.

"I love him, He is gorgeous" Alex continued.

"He is" Maggie smiled at the sleeping baby, "My sweet wittle baby" she cooed.

In that moment the door opened. A small child walked right through and stopped with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm mad" He said, his green eyes almost glowing with the reflection of the sun coming through the windows. His brown and golden hair falling on his face blending perfectly with his freckles splattered on his cheekbones and nose.

Maggie bit her lip, "Come here" she said opening her arms to her first child.

William crossed the room and jumped on the bed and hugged Maggie. She held him tight against her body, breathing his scent.

"I missed you so so so much" Maggie said holding back the tears to not scare the boy.

"We had a surprise for you" He muffled against Maggie's neck.

"You did?" Maggie asked, pulling him back and grabbing his face to kiss him everywhere.

"Tell her Mama" The boy tried to say while Maggie smothered his face with kisses.

Everyone laughed.

Maggie pulled back and William wiped his face and then turn towards Alex, "Tell her Ma-"

He froze.

Alex smiled widely, gently rocking the baby in her arms.

William looked down at Maggie's non existent belly and then up at her. His eyebrow raised.

Maggie laughed at the expression, So Damn fucking Danvers. She knew that expression was gonna break a lot of hearts when William gets older.

"Surprise" Maggie said with a smile.

Alex sat on the edge of the bed. William looked at the baby as if it where an Alien.

"That's your baby brother" Maggie said.

Everyone took their cellphones out and started taking pictures and video of the moment.

William looked up at Alex in surprise, "Brother?"

Alex nodded.

William leaned forward and inspected the small sleeping baby in Alex's arms. He smiled and  gently kissed his nose making the baby frown.

"Do you wanna hold him?" Maggie asked.

William nodded and Maggie shifted him so he can sit on the bed. Alex gently placed the baby in his small arms, carefully supporting the baby's head. William looked at the baby in aw and grinned at Alex and Maggie.

"I'm William but you can call me brother" William adorably introduced himself, "I can't let you play with my toys now because you will break them" he shrugged as a matter of fact.

Everyone laughed.

"When we get home I will give you pancakes, yes?" He said to the sleeping baby.

Tears fell from Maggie's eyes at the complete sensation of happiness. Alex gently wiped them off with her hand and kissed her temple.

The baby started crying suddenly and William let go of him to cover his ears. Thankfully Alex was also holding the baby.

Eliza helped cover Maggie with a blanket while Maggie brought him to her chest and adjusted her nipple into the baby's mouth.

William watched with curiosity while the baby latched to Maggie's breast.

"What is he doing?" William asked tilting his head pointing at the baby.

"He is drinking his milk" Alex explained, ruffling his hair.

"From Mommy?" William gasped.

"Yes mommy is giving him milk from her boobies" Alex laughed.

William stood up abruptly and raised one eyebrow, "So Mommy is a cow?!"

Everyone bursted laughing uncontrollably. Alex pulled him down into her arms and tickled him making him giggle.

Minutes later, The baby fell into a breast milk induce coma right away.

"Here Mom, hold him" Alex said to Eliza.

Winn and Kara rolled their eyes and sighed loudly. Maggie laughed, "After Eliza and Jeremiah, you guys can have him"

Alex turned to protest

"And you will go down to the cafeteria and buy me food. The hospital's food sucks" Maggie cut her off before she can say anything.

Winn and Kara high five. J'onn and James shook their heads.

That night, after everyone had left, Alex laid next to Maggie while their baby fed quietly in Maggie's arms.

"I can't stop looking at him" Alex whispered.

"I know" Maggie said, looking down at the baby who was feeding with his eyes closed and his tiny fist on Maggie's breast.

"You know...I thought the feeling was gonna be different" Alex sighed, "But....I swear I feel the same intense love I feel for William"

"Yeah....It's weird" Maggie laughed softly, "My heart love two different boys exactly the same"

"Yeah...It was the same excitement" Alex kissed Maggie's bare shoulder.

"Well..." Maggie chuckled, "He was born in a basement where I was kidnapped. I bet that was exciting" she laughed

Alex's smile faded and she swallowed hard.

"Oh I'm sorry baby, I didn't meant it like that" Maggie was quick to reassure, tucking one lock of hair behind Alex's ear.

"I know...I just" Alex shook her head and kissed Maggie's shoulder again, "I've never felt so hopeless and desperate in my life"

"I knew you were coming" Maggie whispered, "I only feared for him" Maggie said looking down at the sleeping baby.

"I..." Alex straighten up and sighed, "I did something"

Maggie stared at her in silence. The room was only illuminated by a soft light coming from a small lamp. Maggie could still see the hunting expression in Alex's eyes.

Maggie shook her head, "You did what you had to do"

Alex nodded, looking down at her hands.

"I remember when you were in that tank" Maggie said, "I was literately about to free one of National City's must dangerous criminals"

Alex looked up at her and nodded again. She cuddled back next to Maggie, her head resting on Maggie's chest and her hand resting protectively on the baby's back.

"It's you and me" Maggie said, kissing the top of her head.

"Against the world" Alex said, kissing the baby's head softly.

"We need a name" Maggie smiled

Alex lifted her head to look at Maggie in the eyes, "We do. Have something in mind?"

Maggie kissed Alex's lips softly and smiled, "I like....Taylor"

Alex contemplated it for a second, "Taylor..." She rolled the name as a try out, "Taylor Danvers-Sawyer"

Maggie smiled widely, biting her lip. She looked down at the boy who'd stop feeding and was now fully asleep with his little mouth partially opened around her nipple.

"I love it" Alex said, kissing Maggie on the lips.

They both settled back, nuzzling each other.

"Alex?" Maggie spoke after a couple of seconds.

"Hum" Alex replied sleepily.

"We have two boys" Maggie said

Alex laughed softly, "The world better be prepare for The Danvers Brothers"

"That's not what I worry about" Maggie said, carefully straightening up and placing the baby on the bassinet next to them.

Alex raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Our house will stink so bad when they become teenagers" Maggie whined playfully.

Alex laughed and hugged Maggie closer to her, "Well....we better make sure our third is a girl"

Maggie sighed and kissed Alex's hand, "Oh yes"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_(Bonus Epilogue just because you guys deserve it)_ **

"Hi Hi" William said with his forehead pressed against the baby's forehead.

"Buddy, you don't have to be so loud with him" Alex said, walking out of the bathroom in boxers and a white shirt.

William took the baby's hand and lifted it up, "Hello" he motioned the tiny hand with the gesture earning a cry of discomfort from the new born.

"You have to be gentle baby" Maggie said, scooping the baby away from William and safely in her arms.

It's been two days since Maggie and the baby came home. The house was decorated with balloons and flowers.

"Time for bed, come on monkey" Alex said, "Give mommy a kiss"

William crossed his arms over his chest in disapproval, "But Tay is gonna stay awake".

Maggie loved William's nickname for his brother.

"No, Tay is gonna go to bed too" Alex yawned in exhaustion, "Come on"

William sighed and crawled over to Maggie and kissed her on the lips. He then caressed the baby's head a little too rough.

"Gentle" Maggie warned him.

William smiled and jumped from the bed into Alex's arms.

"Aren't you a big boy?" Alex asked, readjusting him in her arms.

"Nope" He shook his head.

Maggie laughed at Alex's rolling eyes.

After a couple of minutes, Alex came back with a smile.

"What?" Maggie asked

"He literally complained until his head touched the pillow. He was out in a second" Alex said pulling the covers off the bed and getting in.

Maggie laughed and turned the baby to face Alex, "Hi Mama"

Alex took him and kissed him on the cheeks, "Hi peanut. You got yourself a crazy brother" she cooed to the baby.

Maggie stretched with a big yawn. She was exhausted. Her ribs still hurt a little and the bruises on her lip and neck were still visible. The cut on top of her eyebrow was healing very good.

Alex cuddled the baby on her chest. The pacifier bobbing up and down softly on his lips. His eyes blinking slowly into sleep.

"Hey" Alex whispered, "I feel like I owe you a very overdue apology"

Maggie frowned, "Do you mean because of our last fight?"

Alex nodded.

"Babe...we both were in the wrong. It's over now" Maggie kissed Alex's cheek.

"I don't want to ever fight like that" Alex's lips quivered.

"Oh we will" Maggie yawned, "But it's ok...Make up sex is good" Maggie said with a sleepy grin.

Alex gasped and covered the baby's ear, "Stop"

Maggie laughed. She looked around and sighed, "We got shopping to do babe".

Since they never learned the baby's gender on time and the kidnapping happened, they haven't bought anything for the baby's nursery. They only had a light blue bassinet along with the baby's essentials that Eliza bought them while Maggie was still in the hospital.

Alex wrapped the sleeping baby cozily with his blanket and kissed his forehead before placing him on his bassinet.

A car noise came from outside and Alex quickly went on alert mode and walked over the window to stare out to their backyard in search of any danger.

"What are you doing?" Maggie asked.

"I heard something" Alex whispered.

"You heard a car passing by babe" Maggie laughed, "Happens all the time"

Alex nodded but her eyes kept scanning the whole backyard from the window.

Maggie's been noticing this behavior ever since she was rescued. In the hospital, Alex would jump on her feet as soon as a nurse came in the room. She was on edge and on alert mode constantly ever since. The smallest noise would startle her and she was barely sleeping.

"hey....come here" Maggie said softly.

Alex gave one more glance out the window and walked over to Maggie.

"Nothing is gonna happen. The bad guy is dead" Maggie rubbed Alex's chest.

"I know...I ju-"

"I know you" Maggie said, "You are in full Agent mode" Her hand traced circles on her chest.

Alex shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Maggie's mouth on hers.

The kiss was soft and reassuring. Slow and breathtaking.

"You saved us" Maggie whispered against her lips, "We are safe. Danger will always try to get to us but we are stronger”

Her hand traveled slowly down Alex's stomach and went under the hem of her T shirt, slowly caressing her abs.

"I am right here" Maggie kissed Alex's jawline, her hand exploring Alex's stomach and warm skin.

Alex's breath caught and she swallowed.

"I need my soldier to relax" Maggie whispered. Her hands now exploring Alex's bare breasts under her t shirt.

"Take off your shirt" Maggie asked, kissing Alex's neck.

Alex nodded and quickly pulled her t shirt off, gasping when Maggie's mouth found her nipple.

"Maggie" Alex moaned softly.

"I'm right here....you feel me" Maggie sucked and kissed softly on her nipples.

Alex closed her eyes and bit her lips.

"You feel me?" Maggie asked again, her hand going down to stroke between Alex's legs over her boxer.

"Yes.." Alex breathed.

Alex tried to reach for Maggie's oversized shirt but Maggie stopped her, "No...You know I can't just yet" she smiled shyly.

"I just want to touch you" Alex whispered, pleading in her eyes.

"No baby" Maggie shook her head and kissed Alex's mouth more deeply. Her hand going under the waistband of her boxer.

"Oh” Alex gasped.

"Shhh" Maggie hushed her, "Yo have to be quiet" She stroke Alex's wetness.

Alex opened her legs to give Maggie more access. Maggie stroke the length of her pussy with slow movements.

"Are you gonna make me wait?" Alex asked breathless.

"We surely don't have a lot of time, so no" Maggie nipped Alex's neck, her hand rubbing Alex's clit.

Alex grabbed Maggie by the hair gently and pulled her into her mouth, kissing her fiercely. With demand. With need.

"I love how I can feel you trembling and twitching in my hand" Maggie whispered into the kiss.

She cupped Alex's sex in her hand and squeezed hard.

"Fuck" Alex threw her head back.

"God I love your body" Maggie kissed Alex's exposed neck, collarbone and chest.

Alex's hips bucked into Maggie's possessive hands.

"Shhh easy baby" Maggie teased, her hand moving painfully slow between her legs.

"I can't" Alex said completely breathless, "I need to come so bad it hurts"

"God" Maggie moaned, biting Alex's nipple.

Alex searched for Maggie's mouth again for another passionate kiss. Their tongues in each other, with each other.

"I can feel you throbbing" Maggie said, biting her lips seductively.

"Fuck me please" Alex pleaded.

"Ask me again" Maggie closed her eyes and slowed down her movements with her hands even more.

"Please..please baby, Fuck me" Alex pleaded again, kissing Maggie's neck.

Maggie loved teasing Alex. She loved making her beg and ask for it, but she also knew that they didn't had a lot of time. Taylor would wake up soon for his feeding.

She slowly entered Alex with two fingers. Alex arched her torso to the sudden stretch.

"Like that?" Maggie asked.

Alex bit her lip hard trying to hold a loud moan. Maggie thrust her with a steady movement, not too fast and not too slow. 

"Look down" Maggie said, kissing Alex's chest.

Alex lifted her head to look down at Maggie's hands moving under her black boxers.

"I love having my hands in your pants" Maggie moaned bitting her lower lip hard.

Alex's muscled were tense and her thighs were trembling and Maggie knew. Alex was gonna orgasm soon. She kept working her steadily.

When she knew Alex was about to come, she straightened up and thrust her fingers deeper and harder.

Alex gasped and moaned loudly, urging Maggie to kiss her to muffle the noises coming from deep inside of her.

Alex's hips moved up to meet Maggie's hand in the middle in an intense collision.

Alex's body tensed as she came in a strong and consuming orgasm. Maggie's mouth on hers in a fervent kiss.

When Alex's body relaxed, Maggie gently pulled her fingers out but kept stroking her clit slowly.

"God it's so sensitive" Alex winced, her hips bucking up.

"Look at me" Maggie said.

Alex turned her face to look at Maggie straight into her eyes.

"One more" Maggie kissed her softly, "But slowly and quiet"

"Fuck" Alex moaned, "It hurts so good"

"I know baby" Maggie kissed her again, her hands stroking her clit slowly and gently.

It didn't took long for Alex to tense up again.

"Are you almost there?" Maggie asked.

Alex nodded and swallowed hard, her hips moving and her chest heaving.

Maggie moved down and settle between Alex's legs.

Alex prompted up on her elbows and looked down at Maggie.

Maggie pulled Alex's boxers down to her ankles and took Alex's sex completely in her mouth. Sucking and Stroking her clit with her tongue.

"Oh....yesss fuck yes" Alex threw her head back.

"Shhhh" Maggie pulled away and hushed her.

Alex reached for her head and pulled her back down to her throbbing clit.

Maggie sucked and bit and kissed Alex into a piercing second orgasm that Alex muffled with a pillow on her face.

She licked Alex clean, pulled her boxers back up and crawled off the bed.

"I'm gonna go wash up" Maggie winked at her.

Alex was sprawled on the bed shirtless. Her chest moving fast and her hair disheveled. Post orgasm Alex was Maggie's favorite.

After washing her hands and face and changing her underwear for reasons, Maggie walked back into the room to see Alex completely and peacefully asleep.

Maggie smiled, "Mission accomplished" she whispered to herself.

She peeked over the bassinet to see Taylor asleep as well with his pacifier on his mouth making him look extremely adorable. 

She considered going back to bed but she knew the baby was gonna wake up anytime soon so she decided to go down stairs for some water.

Soft paws fallowed her and she smiled.

"Hey girl" Maggie stroke the puppy's ears, "Can't sleep?"

The puppy wiggled her tale in content.

"We got a full house now" Maggie smiled at the puppy and kissed her head, "But it's gonna be ok. Always"

She sipped from her water and hugged her middle with her free arm. She stare at their backyard and she could already imagine all the birthdays and games and giggles. She could already imagine her two boys running after Alex. She can hear their voices and laughter.

A soft cry came from upstairs and Maggie sighed happily. She looked up and smiled at the shiny star looking down at her.

"Thank You" She whispered to herself and to the world.

——————————————————————-

**Alex Danvers’s Facebook Update:**

Welcome to this world my sweet boy. You came in a little early and under hard circumstances but boy you make me the happiest <3 

Taylor Danvers-Sawyer 

 

 

——-

So I guess this is what people mean by My Life in a Picture.

——-

I hope the world is ready for The Danvers’s Borthers! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
